


Post-It Note Booty Call

by brbsoulnomming, coffee_or_death



Series: Post-It Notes From the Trailer [8]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-it Notes, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_or_death/pseuds/coffee_or_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first one in Wesen/Grimm history. </p><p>Then again, most of Nick and Monroe's life could fit that category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-It Note Booty Call

Dude. I'm pretty sure you sent me a post it note booty call.

`It doesn't count as a booty call if we're dating. Also, I'm pretty sure that you're the only Blutbad that ever got laid in a Grimm sanctuary. `

Dude, that is right up there with being the first Blutbad to contribute to the books! I feel pretty damn awesome! 

`I'm going to go on the record here and say that I'm a lot more pleased about you being the first Blutbad getting laid here than you being the first one to contribute to the books. `

Yeah but writing in the books kind of started things. Between us. 

And we can make sure I'm the first Blutbad to have gotten laid twice in here. 

`Man, I'm pretty sure things started between us the second I pinned you against your wall, way back on that kidnapping case. But yeah, I know what you mean. `

`I like the sound of that. `

You mean when you accused me of being a creepy kidnapper. Then stalked me at my house and threatened me into helping you? Starting after that? 

Yeah that pretty much is it. 

`Yeah. Starting after that. I wouldn't have come into your house for a beer if I actually thought it was you. You know I'm sorry for that, right? `

`So it started that early for you, too? `

Yeah I know. And for the record I'm not pissed about it, do you can stop apologizing. I'm just giving you shit and enjoying it. 

Of course it did! Dude you totally went all alpha on me. It was smoking hot. 

`You'd have a right to be mad, at least a little. I know, though. You can just enjoy giving me shit and me apologizing for it. `

`That wasn't my intention, but yeah, I guess I did. You like that? `

In that case I'm just learn to enjoy the apologizing too. 

You're kidding right? Of course I liked that. I'm a Blutbad. 

`Don't get too used to it. `

`Guess I'll have to do that more often, then. `

Don't worry man I won't. 

And yeah you should do that. I Definitely won't complain if you want to throw me on to anything. 

`Now who's the one riling who up? `

`Next time I'll pick something more comfortable than the stairs. `

We never made a rule about me riling you up. 

That'd be great man, thanks. 

`You are a bad, bad man. `

`Maybe we should put down a rug. `

What are you gonna do about it? Arrest me? 

No rugs. I don't even want to think about the rug burns. 

`There's a distinct possibility. I do have quite a few pairs of handcuffs. `

`I'm going to be limited to throwing you onto the couch and the bed, aren't I? `

Handcuffs? 

No, there are plenty of other places you can throw me. 

`I was just being playful, man, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. `

`Yeah? Like what? `

I wasn't saying no. I just figured you be kind of bored with handcuffs since you use them every day. 

Like any of the walls, the kitchen counter, the island, my work desk, so long as you don't throw all the pieces aside since they're a pain to find on the floor. Finding screws on the floor is worse than socks in the dryer, the bathtub. 

`Different kind of handcuffs, and really different circumstances. ...wait, you've thought about it? `

`That's a long list. I think we need to work on making it a lot shorter. `

_There's a very easily read able post it in the recycling. It's vaguely crumpled up but not crossed out at all. It says "Uh, I've not, not thought about it?"_

Ok, yeah I have. And I wouldn't be adverse to trying it. 

~~over and over again~~

You can make that list as short as you want. 

` You've not not thought about it, really? And yeah, I wouldn't either. If there's something you've thought about and want to try, man, you can tell me. Chances are I'll be good with it. `

`How long do you think it'll take us to check them all off? `

That's why I threw that post it note away. And I know you would. I just figured the handcuffs might be a little weird for you since you use them on bad guys all the time. And it's not like I had to try it out now, because I'm pretty good with what we've been doing. 

It we plan it right, two days. This weekend? 

_This post it is crumpled a bit, like he was going to throw it away but then changed his mind._

` You're an entirely different world, man. Weird doesn't really apply when it's you. I want you any way I can have you, and I'm pretty sure you can have me any way you want me. `

`You're on. `

Because I'm so weird by comparison? And I'd say I'm going to hold you to that but I know you're good for it. If I think of anything else I'll say something. 

Awesome! 

`You're the weirdest person I know, man. And good. This weekend might be the perfect time for that. `


End file.
